Code Realize: Silver Kinks
by SaynaYuki
Summary: OC AU: Silver Lady - Short One Shot - A little mischievousness occurs when Saint, Sierra, and Cardia do some light shopping. Saint comes home with an unexpected item and the Count is even more surprised when Sierra admits she was the one who ordered it. Van's buying into the idea while Sierra struggles to explain her innocence.


I need to do some housekeeping up here: Code Realize belongs to her publishers - I don't own them!

Sierra is my OC - I have several other stories regarding her - so if your interested in knowing more and have some free time to read a novel - pop over and check out Silver Lady.

To be clear the story-line goes:

Silver Lady Silver Summer Silver Harvest Silver Hearts

-Some additional info-  
This is a short story I have - an episode of some of the daily to day activities that take place at the mansion. This short takes place during Silver Hearts - and the only reason that matters is because I shipped Cardia with Lupin and she's pregnant -

* * *

Uses for Riding Crops

Cardia sighed as she set the box she was carrying on the dinning room table with an indignant huff.

"Really, I could have carried more." The woman insisted as Saint and I just shook our heads.

"No, you really shouldn't be lifting anything heavy." I lectured her lightly. "You'll put yourself and the baby at risk, so no heavy lifting!" I set my own boxes onto the table as Saint deposited yet more.

The Count easily carried three times more then I did, and I had yet more than Cardia. However the only reason either one of us was carrying anything was because they were bulky purchases. I was carrying a new uniform of Van's and some new boots he needed and a few other odds and ends, while Cardia had been subjected to carrying just a single bulky hat box.

Saint on the other hand had quickly ran around while we were in the clothing districts and picked up all the other household groceries and supplies while we were preoccupied. I couldn't imagine how Saint had done it in such a short time period but the Count was scarily efficient at his chores.

I sighed as the Count smiled. "It is no burden, let a man have his moment of glory. I am delighted to be of use to you both."

Cardia and I rolled our eyes and the brunette sighed. "Still, I should have been able to help you more!"

I clicked my tongue at the pair of them. "Thank you Saint, you were a big help. We _both_ appreciate you taking time to escort us around town and help us with the shopping."

The Count laughed, appearing catching on. "Ah yes, it might have taken a strong will to go shopping with two pretty ladies on my arm. That guilty pleasure was what compelled me to escort you both."

He winked at us as I just shook my head.

We started unpacking and sorting out the contents of our shopping trip.

"Just how many potatoes did we need…" I muttered as I counted out all the kitchen groceries several different bags. "Roast, mutton, chops, some steak...Is Impey looking to feed a small army?!"

Saint chuckled at my shock. "Perhaps he is a bit out of practice for cooking for such a large crowd, or possibly he is just wanting to impress several someones with his new recipes?"

Cardia added her own logic. "He probably doesn't have a lot of money to spend on food, he probably uses it all for his machines."

"Oh, Oh! That hurts Cardia!" The redhead came in from the kitchen door. "I am so upset you think of me like that princess!"

I gathered up all of the kitchen supplies and laughed as I took them into the kitchen.

"Ah there are a few more for the kitchen Miss. Sierra." The Count called out to me as I headed into the kitchen. I turned around to collect what I missed. One look was all I needed to see to know I would need a second trip. Impey jumped at the chance and collected the extra cooking supplies that I had overlooked.

Together Impey and I carefully put away the groceries.

As we put away the kitchen supplies I caught Impey pausing to examine one of our recent purchases. With a look of confusion the redhead stuck his head out the kitchen doorway and looked at Saint questioningly. "Err...I don't think this belongs in the kitchen…?"

Cardia looked over at what Impey was holding. "Why does it have a biohazard symbol on it?"

The Count looked up from sorting out some trip wire and bolts and examined it warily. "Hmm, it describes a lethal pepper combination that promises to make one cry out in pain."

I ducked under Impey's arms to see what was causing the confusion.

"A biohazard symbol?" I felt a bead of sweat break out on the back of my neck. "Are you sure it isn't Fran's?"

The Count shook his head and pulled out the shopping list. "No...it certainly has Van Helsing's name on it and it is labeled under kitchen supplies."

I took a firm second to pray. "P-perhaps he is looking to create some new ammunition types….lets...lets...ummm...leave it over with his other things and I'll take it upstairs later."

The Count grinned as he took the spices from Impey who looked horrified. The Count set the hot pepper extract off to the side.

Saint and Cardia continued to divide up the bags of groceries around the table while Impey and I resumed putting things away in the kitchen. Or rather, I resumed putting things away Impey was frantically going through the spice rack.

"Sierra, you don't let that lethal gun manic into the kitchen do you?" The redhead gave a wail as he reviewed the contents of the spice rack.

"What are these spices?!" He held up several containers with questionable symbols.

"Don't touch those!" I warned him frantically. "Put them down!"

I urgently took the spice containers in question and put them back in the spice rack. "I don't touch those _spices_…"

I shut the door of the cabinet and promptly took off my gloves. "Give me yours too." I demanded as Impey seemed kind of stunned by my reaction.

"Haha he wouldn't cook with spices that hot! Oh! Oh no!...Your not joking are you...oh my god what does he cook with?!"

I blushed as I looked away unable to give Impey a good answer.

The engineer sighed as he removed his gloves. The soft supple leather had a well worn feel to it, and I prayed to god that I hadn't got any of the spices on my hands. "...Van sometimes cooks his own meals when I am busy. I don't have the constitution to, ah, tempt fate like that so he normally will just eat his own cooking."

I smiled hesitantly at Impey. "I am working on it. I'll wash these with the special solution Fran…"

Impey started to wail. "Please don't eat his cooking anymore! You really are going to die! Ahh, you should just marry me and not risk your life like this anymore!"

"Who is risking her life?" Van stuck his head into the kitchen as Impey smothered me sobbing, apparently fearing for my life.

"Oh! Welcome home Van!" I struggled under Impey's embrace and the soldier's voice snapped.

"Would you let her go you idiot? You're crushing her, your half-twit excuse for an engineer."

Impey stood up and glared at Van. "Are you trying to poison her with your cooking?! Your sweets knocked out _four _full grown men out for over 24 hours!"

Van glared as I took a few steps forward into his arms. The hunter held me close and muttered in a low voice next to my ear. "It's good to be home."

Straightening up the indignant hunter growled. "It doesn't matter - just because you couldn't handle it doesn't mean others can't appreciate my cooking."

Impey's jaw might have hit the floor but the Count came around the corner just in time. "Ah my dear, I can't seem to find who requested this particular item on my list. Do you know who this might belong to?"

I looked over Van's shoulder at what the Count was holding elegantly in one hand while lightly tapping his other.

The two men next to me immediately went silent.

"...Saint - G is that a…"

"It is a riding crop." Van responded coolly, leaving not a shadow of doubt in our minds as to what the Count was holding.

Saint's Cheshire grin only widened as I pulled away from Van.

"Oh! That's mine! I was the one who requested that." I readily volunteered as the entire room went dead silent.

I moved forward and easily accepted the crop from the Count.

"I thought you could read my handwriting?" I asked as I examined the riding crop in my hand, completely obvious to the blushes creeping onto the men's faces in the room.

"Hmm...It's a bit smaller than I thought it would be...hmm perhaps this won't work…"

The Count's polite face froze as he answered my question. "I wasn't sure I was reading the list correctly - it was listed under household items that we required. However I was unsure of the size you, ah _required_."

I scowled and finally looked up. "Wha-?"

Then the thought finally hit me and I turned beet red with embarrassment. The only good thing about the situation was that the guys looked just as embarrassed as I did. Van in particular was a distinct shade of crimson and the hunter looked like he was really struggling for words.

Of course Impey tried to save me. "Ahh, just so we don't get the wrong impression here Sierra...angel...huh..what-what did you want that crop for?"

The answer was there on the tip of my tongue but I had a really hard time answering Impey's question as Van's covered his mouth with his hand and waited for my answer.

Downright embarrassed, I attempted to set the record straight. "It-It's not what you think! I -I wanted it to use it to help around the house. There are some mats in the greenhouse that are forever collecting dirt and…"

I let my explanation pitter off as I didn't seem to be convincing anyone."Please? I swear…its not what you think..."

My English gentlemen recovered from his shock first.

"I believe you. I have no reason to otherwise doubt you." Van's voice was soft even if he looked distinctly uncomfortable.

I looked down at my feet as the French Count recovered next.

"Ah ha ha, that is so amusing! Really I never thought about it that way, but it would be an easily way to _conceal_…" The grin just continued to creep onto the Count's face as I thought I was going to die. "I thought perhaps you were going to start carrying it on you as a weapon of sorts."

"That's not a half bad idea, since the conclave doesn't allow me to carry my rapier anymore…" I admitted and quickly realized that Saint was toying with me.

I looked up at him with a fierce scowl. "You are a very sadistic man Saint Germain."

I scowled as Van gave the Count an evil glare.

Impey seemed to be absolutely broken by the concept of me using a riding crop anywhere. "I think I must have contaminated myself with those spices...that must be it. My angel wouldn't order a riding crop for _any_ purpose. She would not be holding one of those…"

The red head wandered off talking to himself airily without making a lot of sense.

"I am surprised that you are just now figuring out just how corrupted I am, Miss Sierra." The count gave me another sly grin and drifted back into the dinning room leaving me alone with my hunter.

"That isn't a half bad idea though." Van offered to take the crop from me.

"Umm…" I meekly let the hunter have it without any protest.

"You do continue to surprise me, I can't say I would be opposed to its other uses though." Van's blue-violet eyes sparked with mischief and I felt my mouth go dry.

"I-I didn't intend it…"

The hunter chuckled and flicked the crop expertly in his hands. "If you were to use one as a weapon though, we might want to get one with a bit more weight to it."

I could only nod wordlessly in acceptance.

I had a gut feeling that I wasn't completely sure what I had just got myself into.


End file.
